fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Room with an interview
Jane Valderrama-We're here with cast of Saints Row and Street Fighter to get their opinions on the goings on of the world. El Fuerte-OH MY GOSH I GET TO BE SEEN WITH THE PRESIDENT THIS IS SO GREAT. Shaundi Asha Vega and Balrog glared at El Furerte. Jane Valderrama-Anyways Vega how did you feel about the Zin invading earth? Vega-The Zin had the nerve to invade the earth and spread their ugliness around that made me pissed off. Jane Valderrama-Same question for you President. President-Thanks Mademoiselle I felt as pissed off as Vega about It I felt I had to save the world from the tyranny of the Zin they will not subjugate this world as long as I draw my breath. M.Bison-Yeah only I can. President-Shut the hell up M.Douschebag. M.Bison then flipped the President the bird only to have a hammer thrown at his head knocking him out. Shaundi-No one backsasses my boss and gets away with it. Juri Cody Keith David and Matt Miller backed away with sweatdrops on their forehead. Jane Valderrama-Anyway Tanya Winters how do you feel about Ben King. Tanya Winters-Ben King was a pathetic fool and me and Warren Williams felt it was time to take out the trash. Jane Valderrama-Ok anyway Tanya how did you feel about the Saints destroying your brothel? Tanya Winters-That was a low blow but I felt pissed off I dreamt about stripping Johnny Gat to his birthday suit and slowly torturing him.' Everyone just stood there shocked. Gen-What the F*** is wrong with you Tanya? Rufus-Yeah Ken what the hell is wrong with you? Tanya Winters-Do I look like Ken Masters to you? Rufus-You most certainly do. Tanya then facepalmed at Rufus's stupidity. Jane Valderrama-Anyway Rufus why do you mistake everyone for Ken Masters? Johnny Gat-Yeah you mistook Asha for Ken Masters last Monday. Rufus-I did? Asha Odekar-Yes you bloody did you accused me of being Ken Masters after he had a sex change. Ken Masters then proceeded to kick Rufus in the balls. Rufus-Ooooooooooh. Crimson Viper-._. Anyone that mistakes Asha Odekar for Ken Masters should not be able to vote for President. Hakan-What is an Asha Odekar? Asha Odekar-That would be me. Hakan-You are a part of MI6 right? Asha Odekar-We had an informant like you,He was an oil wrestler from Turkey and he had weird hair too. Hakan-That informant would be me. Asha Odekar-Unbelievable. Jane Valderrama-Amusing anyway Fun Shaundi is it true that Veteran Child felt regret for cheating on you with a girl named May? Fun Shaundi-No that Irish ho called me and said he was a great sex partner they had sex on my bed. Fun Shaundi then broke down crying Matt Miller Elena Ibuki Rolento and Adon tried to console her but she cried even more. Veteran Child walked in causing everyone to stare angrily at him with the exception of M.Bison who was busy playing Poker on Kinzies lap top Cammy-Was that tramp May worth it? Balrog-Was she magically delicious? Kinzie-Oh god Balrog Everyone including M.Bison proceeded to lift Veteran Child into a chair and proceeded to take turns slapping him. Jane Valderrama-CID would you like to tell us about yourself? CID-Yes my name is CID I'm an ally of the Saints I also love collecting photos of Makoto and Sakura Makoto and Sakura glared angrily at CID. CID-Yes keep it up losers so I can slap------ Makoto-Finish that CID and I will rip your resistors from your circuit with my bare hands. CID-Suck it beeyotch. Makoto-Do you even have an appendage that can be sucked? CID-No you got me there. Jane Valderrama-Pierce you have stated on more than one occasion you want to date Poison is this true? Pierce-*sigh* Yes it is true I have wanted to date Poison but she doesn't take my calls. Poison-Yeah that is because Kung Lao wannabes are not my type. Pierce-Sniff Sniff why you gotta be mean like that? Hugo-Well stop stealing peoples costumes you manwhore. Pierce angrily-Is that a challenge? Jane Valderrama-That will be all. Ryu-So your the VP right Keith? Keith David-Sure am Ryu why? Ryu-Nothing but Akuma keeps on saying you and Julius look the same Keith David-Why the hell does everyone keep comparing me to Julius? Julius Little-Exactly I hate that shithead thinking me and Keith look the same. Akuma-I see you two look similar you sure your not the same------ Akuma did not have the time to finish his sentence as a car went flying through the open window running him over. Josh Birk-Wooooooops T.Hawk-How did the car get enough air to go through the window ese? Josh Birk-There is an incline to the north you turkey. T.Hawk glared at Josh and then uttered a string of profanities Phillipe Loren-Do you kiss your mother with that mouth Monsieur Arroyo? T.Hawk-How did you know my last name? Phillipe Loren-Does it really matter? T.Hawk-I got my eye on you stalker. Josh Birk-TERIYAKI. Juri-Why are you yelling? President-Shaundi if you knock out Josh you get $420,000. If you don't you get $0. Juri dropkicked Josh knocking him out and was paid $420,000 Juri then went outside and spend it all on clothing. Juri then returned 5 hours later. Juri-I got my friends clothing. Josh Birk-Who gives a fuck you secret bitch. Category:Fan Fiction